


Fifteen Moments: Amemiya Ryoko

by zarahjoyce



Series: Fifteen Fluffs [8]
Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ryoko wasn't a worrier by nature, but it was different when her fellow Wind Tribe members were concerned." Amemiya Ryoko and her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Moments: Amemiya Ryoko

**Author's Note:**

> Gransazer fic about my favorite character and favorite tribe yuhhhs although this is just a sorry excuse to write slight Akira/Ryoko, unrequited Jin/Ryoko, and Naoto/Ryoko. Takes place in indefinite periods along the season's progression.

  
**1.**  
  
She was pleased to find out that genius surgeon Dentsuin Akira was from the Wind Tribe just like she was. She liked his no-nonsense attitude, his quiet confidence over what he did - but most of all, she liked how he accepted her as his own without question, and not once did he look down on her and her accomplishments. His grip on her hand, when they shook hands, was strong and unforgiving - _a trustworthy man,_ Karin had said, and Ryoko had to agree.  
  
Then again, Ryoko _had_ to agree to a lot of the things Karin said during those days.  
  
(Damn impostor.)  
  
 **2.**  
  
Hakariya Jin was, on the other hand, some piece of work. Oftentimes glib and infuriating, the fashion designer nonetheless had that uncanny ability to make her laugh at the most unexpected of times. He had also been one of her most avid supporters, the reason for which he didn't even _try_ to deny. But he knew 'no' for what it was, and despite his lascivious undertones was as harmless as a bee - and sometimes just as fragile.  
  
 _You'll like me one day, Ryoko-san,_ he said, and she smiled at him slightly. A trite conversation this was, one they've had countless times. Already she could see the dejected lines forming on his face as she recited her speech. _  
  
But I do like you, Jin. Just not in the way you want.  
  
_ **3.** _  
  
_Akira soon broke her heart by siding with Karin. Ryoko should have expected it; she'd be stupid not to see the way Akira regarded the Professor, how he'd clung to her every word as though they were law. But it had hurt, that her reliable, trustworthy friend could so soon discard her for the sake of another, as though she meant nothing. As though she _was_ nothing. She'd wanted nothing more than to tear him apart for being such an idiot _,_ for fighting against what they stood for, for dealing her a silent blow that she was unprepared for--  
  
 _I'm sorry,_ he told her quietly after all of it was settled. _We were friends._ _I shouldn't have--_  
  
She placed her hand on his arm to stop him. _You thought you were in love with her. It's understandable why you'd act so foolishly._  
  
He awarded her with one of his rare smiles, and she gave him one back.  
  
 **4.**  
  
She brought Jin dinner one night. It wasn't hard to find him; when they were not fighting, he was either at her place of work to pester her, or at his and actually _working_.  
  
When knocking on his door didn't summon him, Ryoko found it loose and swung it open - and found the designer on his desk, thoroughly and soundly asleep.  
  
She smiled. Often it was so easy to think that Jin was the youngest of the Wind Tribe. He certainly acted like it most of the time, which in turn required _her_ to keep him in line. Now Ryoko walked towards him quietly, laid the dinner box on the table, then did what she came here to do - swipe his car keys.  
  
He made a sound close to a snort, turned his head, and drooled.  
  
 **5.**  
  
 _Gifts?_ _Ah. From your admirers?_  
  
She smirked when Akira winced. _It must be hard, fighting your horde of women alongside the aliens. Maybe you should just marry someone and put an end to one of your battles so you can concentrate on the other.  
  
Jin said the same thing. _ Akira rummaged through his desk. _And for the record, most of those things are from him._  
  
She turned to him in some surprise. _And here I thought Jin liked me._  
  
 _He does. He's bribing me to make sure I won't turn my affections on you_. He closed the drawer and strode to the door, missing her look of shock. _I found the documents. Let's go._  
  
Ryoko wasn't sure if he was joking or not that time, damnit.  
  
 **6.**  
  
 _Ah, Ryoko-san - I think you've - ah! - killed me now...!  
  
_ Straightening from her offensive stance, she sighed loudly and offered a hand to him. _If I killed you, you wouldn't be complaining. Besides,_ you're _the one who asked me to train you, remember?  
  
_ _I couldn't let Tappei claim all the rights to it,_ he said, catching her hand and allowing himself to be hauled up. Jin leaned on her - too closely - and continued, in a hoarse voice, _Besides, it's always been my dream to be mauled by a beautiful woman... you're so kind to make it a reality, Ryoko-san--  
  
_ Jin grunted and crumpled to the floor again, courtesy of a well-aimed elbow to the gut.  
  
 _Mauled, right? Well, far be it from me to deny you your dream.  
  
R-R-Ryoko-saaaaaaan...!_ _  
  
_ **7.**  
  
 _What do you think?  
  
_ Ryoko drummed her fingers on the table. _It's a complicated thing. Why should we give in to Makoto and select a leader for the Gransazers? We work fine as we are.  
  
Nonetheless, you can't deny that there's a merit to the idea. We'll be more cohesive and decisive in our actions if we follow only one person.  
  
_ _I pity anyone who try to command all of us to follow orders. It'll be too much work._ But even she could understand the Water Warrior's line of thought. She sighed. _Why don't we start in a smaller scale? A leader for every Tribe, perhaps? The appointed four could discuss whatever should be done next.  
  
_ He sat beside her and crossed his arms, contemplating it.  
  
She smiled thinly _._ _I suppose this makes_ you _our leader, right?_  
  
 _Me?_  
  
 _Of course_. Ryoko leaned towards him, laid out her trump card: _You're the oldest and most experienced of us._ _It's the obvious choice._  
  
 _But you have the most--_ He seemed at a loss for words, and when she arched her brow at him, settled with-- _charm. You can convince anyone to do anything. A necessary trait for any leader._  
  
 _That's not true.  
  
Why don't we ask Jin, then?  
  
_ She made a _tsk_ sound. _You know he's biased towards me, so he doesn't count.  
  
_ Akira laughed - a rare thing, that. _So. Equals, then?  
  
_ And they were back to where they started.  
  
 **8.** _  
  
You know the one thing - the really one thing - that I like about you best, Ryoko-san?  
  
_ She huffed impatiently. _You're drunk. Why don't you--  
  
Shh. _ Jin placed a finger on his mouth. _I'm talking. Where was I...? Oh, right. I mean, you're gorgeous and strong and you fight really well--  
  
Jin!  
  
But you also-- you have a strong heart. A strong conviction. Heart. You fight for what you want, regardless of everything, which was why you could turn your back on Karin and I couldn't because she's seriously scary, man. I couldn't ever do what you did.  
  
...Jin. _ She slung his arm around her shoulders, pulled him out of his seat. _You might want to stop talking soon, otherwise you'll say something you'll regret._  
  
He swayed dangerously, and she with him. _You'll want a strong man, so_ of course _you won't want me._  
  
Ryoko swallowed the lump in her throat and all but dragged him to the car. _  
  
Idiot._  
  
 **9.**  
  
She opened the door on the twentieth consecutive knock and found her quiet, esteemed, genius doctor standing outside, in his hospital uniform, with spots of blood up to his elbows.  
  
 _Fight me._  
  
Of all the-- _Akira, it's after midnight. What are you doing here? Why are you--_  
  
 _Ryoko_. He grabbed her arm, and there was a wild, unhinged look in his eyes that should have scared her - but didn't. _I need to-- please. Fight me.  
  
_ She was already dragging him inside her house and leading him to her empty guest room, which doubled as her private gym.  
  
He didn't pull his attacks, and she absorbed each blow and gave every hit back. An hour or so later and they were both on their knees, sweat glistening on their skin, rolling down their backs. Already she could feel her strained muscles aching.  
  
She didn't ask why he did something this strange, this spontaneous. It wasn't like him, and they both knew it. She let him stew in silence, and concentrated on breathing.  
  
He would talk when he was ready.  
  
Without a word, Akira rose to his feet, raided her kitchen, came back with a glass of water and an icepack, and offered them to her. _Thank you.  
  
_ _Idiot,_ she said, accepting them. He smiled.  
  
The next morning, she found out that one of his patients had died last night while on his operating table.  
  
 **10.**  
  
 _I have a present for you_.  
  
Jin glanced at her so quickly it was almost comical. _R-Ryoko-san...?  
  
_ Grinning, she handed him a small paper bag. _It's not much, but I thought you might need it.  
  
_ Inside was a set of high-grade car cleaning materials, as well as the softest steering wheel cover in a color that matched his vehicle. Jin fairly glowed. _You sure are very kind, Ryoko-san! Now if you're going to borrow my car, I may just say yes to you._  
  
 _You always say yes to me,_ she said, laughing, _but no, I'm not borrowing your car. I may be persuaded to let you drive me around town, though._  
  
He grinned from ear to ear and almost ran up his office to get his car keys.  
  
All day, they laughed about all kinds of things, talked about all kinds of topics, except for the fashion competition that Jin had entered--  
  
\--and ultimately lost.  
  
 **11.**  
  
 _You should rest, Ryoko._  
  
 _I've rested enough._ But her leg throbbed at the very thought of being moved, and so she stayed where she was.  
  
Akira scribbled furiously on his notepad. _Not yet, you haven't. But you've had a lot of visitors while you were asleep. It seemed you worried a lot of people with your injury.  
  
It can't be helped. I have-- what's that word you used? Charm?  
  
_ He glanced at her and smirked. _Naoto came by, too.  
  
Naoto? _ She fairly succeeded at keeping her tone disinterested. _I see. Ran and Gou will be glad to know their loner member's back to civilization.  
  
All because of you.  
  
_ There was an undercurrent in his words that Ryoko couldn't put her finger on. She shrugged. _I couldn't be sleeping all the time, though. I do remember a nurse coming by to check on me - only she didn't. Instead, she sized me up and warned me about you.  
  
What?  
  
_ She fought to keep the laughter off her voice. _She told me I have some nerve, keeping you to myself. And that she's never seen you so discomposed and worried until I was admitted into this hospital. She may have accused me of putting a spell or two on you, just not as tactfully worded.  
  
_ Akira snapped his notepad shut and pursed his lips. _I'm sorry. I'll see to it that she's reprimanded.  
_  
Ryoko reached out to halt him. _No, don't. It was funny. I like hearing her tell me that their great and mighty Sensei was flustered, and all because of me._  
  
And, oh boy, was he flustered _now._  
  
 **12.**  
  
 _I can't believe-- can all of this be over just by giving Ran up?  
  
It can't be that easy._ Ryoko glanced at Jin and looked away. _I refuse to believe that. Imagine just how she must be feeling. Or even Naoto and Gou.  
  
I'm just glad it didn't happen to us. _ When Ryoko shot him a look, he cleared his throat. _But I am, Ryoko-san. I'm not going to pretend I'm not relieved that we aren't burdened like they are.  
  
Burdened. _ Now Ryoko _was_ angry. _The Earth Tribe are our fellow Gransazers. Ran is our friend. How can you stand there--  
  
It's not like we can do anything_ real _for them, can we?_ _Supporting them can only go so far because in the end we won't be the one making the decision. We won't be the one dying first, so there's no use pretending like what we do for them now matters!_  
  
She clamped her mouth shut and turned away.  
  
Jin sighed. _I'm sorry. I shouldn't have--  
  
Don't be. _ It took effort to smile at him, but she tried. _You're partly right, anyway.  
_  
It only made him more distressed. _Ryoko-san--_  
  
 _I was wondering when you'll manage to grow a spine. I'm glad I was able to see it.  
  
_ Now he looked put out. _I always have a spine. Just not around you._  
  
She laughed.  
  
 **13.**  
  
She was the first to spot Akira lying on the rocks where Dorcrus had ejected him.  
  
 _Akira!_ There was no use disguising the worry in her voice, and she didn't even try. Hurrying over to him, she took a second to speak to her communicator: _Jin! I found him. Hurry over to the side of the river._  
  
He was pushing himself off the ground when Ryoko reached him. _Are you alright?_ She helped him up, and not for the first time silently grumbled at how heavy he was when he leaned on her.  
  
 _Tenma is--  
  
_ She swallowed, holding on to him as he took the first tentative steps. _I don't know._ Yet they all saw what happened midair; it was only natural that--  
  
Well.  
  
 _We need him if we're to defeat the enemy. We need all our powers together.  
  
_ His breathing was ragged and he was favoring his left side; perhaps he had a wound somewhere in his person that she had yet to see. _Of course. Let me check you first.  
  
_ He pushed her hands away just as she was lifting his shirt. _Ryoko! There's no time--  
  
You won't be of any use to us if you're bleeding to death. _ She hated using this tone of voice on him, but someone had to knock some sense to him. For someone used to looking after the health of others, Akira often forgot to look after his own.  
  
He sighed, and let her do as she wished.  
  
She found a large gash running jagged down his side. She might have made a sound of dismay, for soon he was looking down at her and his expression was soft. _I'm sorry for making you worry. This is nothing; I can still fight._  
  
Ryoko wasn't a worrier by nature, but it was different when her fellow Wind Tribe members were concerned. She took her handkerchief and pressed it down his side to staunch the flow of blood, then looked up at him. _I'll make sure you will_.  
  
 **14.**  
  
\-- _but, Naoto-san?_  
  
Ryoko rolled her eyes. _Be careful, Jin. Saying his name repeatedly might just summon him.  
  
_ Jin quickly looked around him. Convincing himself that the former Earth Tribe warrior was, in fact, not around, he straightened his jacket and resumed his point. _I just-- this is just so unexpected. I didn't think--  
  
_ She took pity on him, then. Truth be told, Naoto surprised even _her;_ they were barely through their first date - if one could even call it that - when he suddenly, gruffly, asked her to marry him.  
  
Ryoko then surprised herself by saying yes.  
  
 _I've already decided._ And there was no going back, now. Seeing how happy Naoto was with her answer - and feeling happier than she ever did her entire life by giving it - she was fairly certain she'd made the right choice. _I'm sorry, Jin.  
  
_ The look on his face then almost broke her heart. _I never did have a chance with you, did I?  
  
_ Tentatively, she placed a hand on his arm. _Be honest, Jin. Do you really like me? Or just the idea of me?  
  
Ryoko-san--  
  
Maybe you like me because I'm a challenge to you. Because I always say 'no' to you. I think-- I feel that you'll soon grow tired of me had I returned your affections.  
  
Do you really think that lowly of me?_  
  
 _On th_ _e contrary_ _\- I think highly of you. Why do you think we're friends? I rarely tolerate people who don't matter to me._ _Who aren't as strong as I am._  
  
He shivered. _That's so cold of you, Ryoko-san._  
  
 _It's also true._ She smiled. _You're like the brother I never asked for. But now that you're here, I can't imagine not having you around.  
  
_ Jin smiled and scratched his head. _That's-- that's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever told me._  
  
 _Good._ She gave him a little push. _Now, go and make me my wedding dress.  
_  
 **15.**  
  
Akira was the one to give her away.  
  
He stood behind her now, hands crossed in front of him, as she looked into the mirror and breathed to calm her ragged nerves.  
  
 _You look beautiful, Ryoko._  
  
 _I know._ She wasn't conceited, but she knew truth for what it was. _It's the dress. Jin told me he'd make me the best wedding dress - and he did.  
  
_ He took a step closer to her, and she turned to face him. _It's not just the dress. You've always been beautiful.  
  
_ She laughed. _Keep telling me that and you'll succeed in making me blush.  
  
You? Never. _ But he was smiling.  
  
She reached up to adjust his tie. _Sensei Dentsuin Akira. You know, if your horde of women saw you now? They'll thank me for giving you a reason to dress up.  
  
But I'm always dressed up.  
  
Yes. Us Wind Tribe members have always had the best fashion sense, don't we? But you know what I mean._ She touched his cheek. _You'll make a woman very happy one day. You and Jin - like you two have made me._  
 _  
Just as you'll make Naoto happy?  
  
Probably.  
_  
He reached out to take her hand in his. _Right now you're the only woman I'm concerned about._ He squeezed her hand. _Ryoko._ _Promise me you'll be well? That you'll be happy with him? That even when you're married, we'll always keep in touch?  
  
_ There's a painful lump in her throat as she gazed up at him. Akira looked so earnest and just so _Akira_ that she couldn't help the urge to reach up and kiss him on the cheek - something she never did.  
  
 _You know I will._


End file.
